Bleach: The Blade Of God
by AMAZING EZ-8
Summary: as terumi died after the events of central faction, he finds an acquaintance, and an ire resemblance with is new host (i am terrible at summary) (also first story) (this is a story where gin is terumi's vessel) (will change as progresses to M)
1. Chapter 1

Tow figures, both of them were dragged into the Boundary, both fighters press their weapon against each other trying to overpower the other, none of them showing any sign of being tired from their battle. Both fighters knew that any sign of weakness from either of them would mean their doom.

The fighters kept pressing their weapons against each other until Ragna put more strength into his BloodScythe, allowing him to shove Terumi away.

Spinning his Butterfly knives several times, Terumi put them back inside of his pockets along with his hands. He keeps his hands in his pockets with his knives as he looks at Ragna, an evil smirk plastered on his face. Ragna on the other hand, does something similar by placing his BloodScythe behind his back while frowning at Terumi.

"Ohh Rags! Your really are such a fool; this world is already a fucking mess, so full of shit! The only way to save it is to destroy it, and yet you still want to save it, hahahahaha! You're really Ragna The Dumbass!"

"It is because of you the world has become like this. You're the one who manipulated all this shit. You're the one who pulled the strings of events that lead to this!"

"Oh but you should know why this shit became such a mess. Among all of the events, it only took one string to lead to this probability and that string was you!"

"What?"

"Ohh come on Rags! Just try to use that tiny little bird brain of yours for once", Terumi says sighing in disappointment at how stupid Ragna can be before he continues. "Since long ago, humanity has been known for its nature of destroying everything to get what it wants, and once it was because of curiosity.

After I broke free from Amaterasu's will, I learned about humankind's nature and I decided to use it in my plan. I let them learn about the existence of the cauldron and the seithr. But the only one who can control the seithr freely is the Master Unit. Now here's your quiz, Rags. What happened when mankind found out about the existence of the cauldron?"

"They tried to recreate it."

"Bingo! And what happened after that?"

"The Black Beast"

"Correct! One-hundred points for Rags, hahahahaha!"

Ragna kept silent for a moment when realization struck him. After all this time, Terumi had been fooling around with him. Ragna looks at Terumi with resolve, "This world leads to endless possibilities because of me, all those people suffered because of me, even the world would be destroyed because of me... I will save this world, and I will stop you, Terumi!"

"Tch, whatever. I just have to kill you, Ragna The Bloodedge!" As soon he's finished speaking, Terumi swings his right arm forward followed by his Nox Nyctores, Ouroboros flying towards Ragna at high speed.

Ragna was ready for the incoming attack and he grabs his BloodScythe in a reverse grip, which was attached to his back. Just as Ouroboros is about to reach him, Ragna raised his BloodScythe to block it.

Ragna then decides to end this fight the way he planned. Ragna's plan was to attempt blocking Ouroboros but to leave himself open instead so he can fool Terumi into thinking that he has a chance to attack. Terumi will sneakily attack Ragna from behind, but Ragna will end the fight with his Distortion drive, Devoured by Darkness. Terumi will then be close enough for Ragna to attack him.

However...

Ouroboros indeed comes at Ragna but instead of attacking him from behind like he though, it begins to circle him as if...

"Trying to chain me off! Like hell that'll work!" Soon after Ragna jumps in the air to escape Ouroboros's grip, but he soon regrets his decision when he sees Terumi wearing a sickening smirk on his face.

Terumi had already figured out what Ragna was planning on doing and uses it to his advantage. As soon as Ragna jumps in the air, Terumi holds onto his endless chains of Ouroboros. Instantly the weapon reacts to its master and changes its direction with the Nox Nytores moving towards Ragna's feet. With a powerful bite, the snake-head sinks its teeth onto Ragna's feet which resulted in him grunting in pain.

Seeing this, Terumi's smirk becomes wider. He grips the chain tighter as he shouts at Ragna, "Get over here!" Terumi with his hand still gripped on the chain, pulls on it hard. Ragna who is still trapped in Ouroboros's maw is dragged back to Terumi, who sends his next attack.

"Here I come!" **Divine Twin Blades**!"

Terumi sends an upward kick to Ragna's chin, followed up with a second kick. The second kick is accompanied with a dark green energy attack in the form of a serpent's head; the second attack sends Ragna up into the air once more.

Terumi continues his assault once again summoning his Nox Nytores and sending it towards Ragna. Ouroboros does fly towards Ragna but instead it attacking him, Ouroboros instead flies past him and latches its teeth onto the air. As soon as it does, Terumi grabs onto the endless chain of Ouroboros and is dragged along, flying towards Ragna.

Just as Terumi is flying towards Ragna, Ragna moves BloodeScythe to his other hand having just recovered from Terumi's previous attack. When he take a clear look at where Terumi is, Ragna sees him flying towards him latched onto Ouroboros's chain, he then decides to confront him head on and launches himself at Terumi.

Both of them clash in a resounding boom, before they break apart and stare at each other for a little bit, trying to find a opening in their opponents defenses.

Both of them ready their weapon; they stare at each other for a few more seconds, before charging at each other. The sound of their weapon clashing can be heard throughout the entirety of the void. Their battle continues as both of them continue exchanging blows, all of which are perfectly parried or dodged.

Both of them continue dueling until Terumi sees an opportunity. Ragna is thrusting his BloodScythe towards him. Terumi times his attack perfectly, deflecting Ragna's blow causing Ragna to be left wide open.

With his opportunity, Terumi spins his body; activating one of the hidden knives on the backs of his shoes. He pulls of a roundhouse kick directing his heel knife at Ragna's throat in an attempt to end his life. The experienced fighter he is, Ragna managed to evade the lethal attack. The attack still came close enough for the tip of the knife to nick the skin on his throat, leaving a thin trail of blood.

To repay Terumi for the damage he caused, Ragna launches a counter attack grabbing Terumi's right leg. He yanks Terumi closer to punch him on the face. With his left hand curled into a fist, Ragna shout, "Hell's Fang!" What came after was his fist shrouded with a dark red mist which resembled the head of an eyeless beast, which then lands straight into Terumi's face.

The impact from Ragna's fist was so powerful that it blew Terumi into the ground making a crater. Right after he crashes into the ground, Terumi rolls over to recover from Ragna's attack. Looking up at Ragna who's still up in the air, Terumi spits out some blood before he flashes a smirk. He then fires several dark green energy waves towards Ragna.

Upon seeing the attacks coming at him, Ragna slashes every single one into pieces. Seeing this Terumi fired several additional dark energy blasts towards Ragna all of which he easily dealt with again.

This continues for a few moments until Terumi suddenly stops firing and instead he opens his right hand and points it towards Ragna before he curls his hand into a fist. This action confuses Ragna at first, but he soon realizes what Terumi is planning to do. Behind him, the pieces of dark energy that Terumi had fired previously merging together. They were turning it into a massive dark green mass of energy, which resembled a head of serpent, which is staring right at Ragna.

"Shit!" The white-haired criminal swore.

Before Ragna could do anything about it, the serpent had already opened it mouth and devoured him whole. Seeing this, Terumi's grin begins to widen once again. He then begins to channel dark energy into his right palm, intending on ending Ragna's life once and for all. However that plan was cut short when suddenly a shout can be heard coming from within the serpent before it suddenly explodes.

"**Dead Spike**!"

At the moment the serpent was blown to pieces, and coming out of the smoke from the exploding serpent was a wave of dark red energy which formed into the head of the same beast that earlier slammed into Terumi's face. The beast sat suspended for a second before it charged at Terumi.

The green-haired psycho, on the other hand, manages to evade the giant beast at the last second and jumps away. When he managed to evade the attack he lost track of Ragna, Terumi's head whips around to see Ragna just above him with his BloodScythe pointed at him ready to strike.

"**Belial Edge**!"

With those two words Ragna thrusts his BloodScythe at Terumi. The BloodScythe slightly cuts Terumi on the face before he evades by back flipping. While flipping, he throws his daggers hidden beneath his coat. Ragna manages to deflect the daggers thrown at him until he notices one just a few inches from his face.

Ragna instantly moves his head to the left, just in time for the dagger to only slightly cut his cheek up to his left ear. In an incredible show of dexterity, the dagger that just barely passed Ragna's face was quickly caught and thrown back at Terumi.

Seeing this, Terumi easily kicks the dagger into the air. This gives Ragna the chance to dash forward and attack Terumi while he's distracted. The green-ghost, on the other hand, simply smirks at seeing Ragna lunging at him. With both Butterfly Knives in his hands, Terumi was ready for the incoming attack.

The battle continues with none of them showing any signs of exhaustion or stress from the battle. Their battle goes on for hours, but they don't care so long as one of them kills the other. The only thing that can be heard is their battle shout and the clashes of their weapons.

Terumi finally decides to jumps away to recover his breath, except Ragna refuses to let him. Before Ragna is able to act Terumi launches Ouroboros at Ragna when he jumped back, forcing Ragna to block it with his BloodScythe instead of charging at Terumi like he wanted to.

The white-haired male grit's his teeth cursing in annoyance; he has to stay on guard because of Ouroboros grinding against his BloodScythe. Terumi could attack him from the back or sides while he's busy blocking the Nox Nytores. The pressure Ouroboros is putting against Ragna keeps pushing him back while he continues to deal with Terumi's onslaught.

Putting more strength in his arms, Ragna manages to shove Ouroboros away before charging towards Terumi, however he doesn't get very far before Terumi again commands the Nox Nytores to attack him.

The Nox Nytores manages to latch onto Ragna's left hand, grinding its teeth into his flesh. Ragna grunts in pain, but he was easily able to pry its maw off with his other hand, and shove it away. Since his right arm was a mechanical prosthetic and incredibly strong, overpowering something like Ouroboros was easy.

"TERUMIIIII!"

"**Black Onslaught**!"

Ragna the Bloodedge howled as he brandished his BloodScythe activating its scythe mode. The weapon produces a crimson blade made purely of seithr. A mass of red energy surrounds the young adult who's ready to finish this battle once for all.

Yūki Terumi his arch nemesis or otherwise known as Takehaya Susano'o, the will of one of the original units, and the one responsible for pulling the strings of every major event up until this point.

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!"

"**Unholy Wrath Of The Basilisk**!"

Terumi screamed as he's surrounds himself with his Nox Nyctores, while at the same time he starts surrounding himself with a large mass of green energy. He wasn't about to let this pathetic mutt get in his way. Not when he was so close to finally destroying the world created by his so-called sister Amaterasu.

How he hated Amaterasu for binding him to her will, after getting his own will he came to despise the master unit with every fiber of his being. Terumi vowed that he would destroy whatever she creates. That vow was the only thing that gave his existence any meaning in this world of lies and bullshit.

With a final battle cry both fighters started to trade blows with each other, with all their blows being negated perfectly by each other. Terumi using Ouroboros chains in each hand while Ragna continues to use his Blood scythes crimson blade to slash at Terumi.

In that final moment, Ragna sees his chance. This chance would be enough to finally end this fight once and for all. With them exchanging blows, Terumi launches his Nox Nytores straight towards Ragna intends to impale him.

Seeing Terumi's attack, Ragna knows what he has to do and he suddenly change his BloodScythe back into its blade form trying to repel the incoming attack. Suddenly he lets the attack through defenses, surprised by this action, Terumi can only watch event unfold before him with slight shock before flashing his signature smirk.

Thinking that he's already won, Terumi speeds up his Ouroboros intent on impaling Ragna with it, however to Terumi's surprise Ragna let a smirk of his own spread across his face. Caught off guard by this sudden turn of events, Terumi can only look on when Ragna speaks.

"This is the end, Terumi!"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Ragna readies himself for the incoming attack and raising his right hand to counter it.

"**Devoured by Darkness**", Ragna's whole right arm was suddenly engulfed in dark red energy, forming his right hand into a dark red claw. With resolve, Ragna latches onto Ouroboros gripping its head tightly until...

'Crack',

'Shatter!'

"What the hell..." Terumi begins to say, but before he can finish what he's saying, Ragna unleashes a battle cry. Ragna clenches his hand even tighter over Ouroboros's head before crushing its head in his grip.

Terumi is shocked by this sudden turn of events, and just watches as his Nox Nytores is shattered by Ragna's hand. While he's staring on in shock Terumi suddenly hears a distinct.

*Shink*

The green-haired male then hunches over as he feels the BloodScythe piercing his torso. With his mouth filling with blood, he coughs with big globs of the blood splattering on the ground, while his body rests on the blade that just ran him through. Using the last of his strength Terumi begins to cackle at his opponent.

"Hehehehe, suffer for all eternity Ragna the Bloodedge Hehehehehe...HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna merely frowns at his opponent. Even in his last moments he was still an insane madman, hell bent on destroying the world.

"Let darkness consume you, Yūki Terumi!"

Ragna than pushes his BloodScythe further into Terumi's body, his energy erupted from the green-haired man's back. Ragna than puts his foot on Terumi's chest, while pulling his weapon from Terumi's torso. Terumi's body is then engulfed by his green energy before the boundary was filled with the echoes of his maniacal laughter.

Finally Yūki Terumi is dead.

Or he would have been

As Terumi (back in his ghost form) floats trough the boundary he begins to aimless ly float, fow is he still alive we and he himself will never know, but if one were to see it from a certain perspective we can see he is currently floating toward an "alternate" possibility one that diverged early on.


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Boundary part 1

(prologue)

A.N: this is 110 years before the start of the series

* * *

Gin Ishimaru, simply put was upset. After putting up with Azien his captain and putting up with his plans, currently he is asleep all while contemplating how he could get his revenge, and all the steps that should play into his demise.

_So phase 1 of plan, get Aizen's attention, get him to revel the limitations of his zampakto done, rescue young trainee, now what to do?_

But soon weather he realizes it or not his dream scape soon morphed into his room, being the vice-captain of the 5th squadron he has a pretty nice bed room, the only difference being a chair right under the window sill, there on the chair sat a being, a being that will soon change his life and world.

Gin P.O.V

Some time later, Gin Brought out of his musing by the presence of another entity present, it was not his Zampakto, and out of curiosity, he took in the sight beheld to him.

Sitting on the chair was a man wearing a yellow jacket, and two serpentine like eyes. The being with a wide smirk introduced himself.

"Greetings, my name Is Yuki Terumi, and what's yours?"

This is the second part of the prologue, don't worry, I already have several ideas where this is going to go. Also seeing as this is 110 years in the past means there is plenty of time to do things that normally could not be done with other bleach fanfics, of course Gin's relationship with Rangiku will still be present, also with Terumi in the picture I plan on giving him a zampakto. Also sorry for the short chapter, need a bit more time to flesh out the story line.

Btw what do you think if I have the zampakto be in both of them, similar to how Terumi and Hazama can use ouroboros despite being two separate entities.

And for the zampakto be what is essentially ouroboros in it's regular form, and in Bankai be what is basically the Susanoo unit, after all the Susanoo unit is basically the sword of Amaterasu, so yeah.

Also Terumi will be less manipulative, but hear me out, the reason Terumi want's to destroy the world is because it is the creation of his "sister" Amaterasu, and due to the fact that he hates her (see the blaz blue wiki) he wants to destroy it. Without amateratsu in the picture and the fact he is as far away as possible from "her" (the system is genderless) what is the point, don't worry I will make Gin and terumi's goal be the destruction of the soul society's world. How is a secret


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 into the boundary part 3

**A.N**

**Thank you for mu first 3 followers, FinisDeusExMachina, blueanchor92, and rammramm210**

**Also sorry for this being so slow. I need to plan out the character interactions. I hate those crack ships and personally I think the important things is to get the reaction character and personality right.**

**also sorry if it seems a bit awkward, the intro chapters are always a pain, because you need to make the foundation the build almost every thing around it. **

**"**hello**" - character speacking**

_'hello"_**-character toughts/ monolouge**

**"hello"- charater shouting**

* * *

Gin stared inquisitively at the being in front of him in his dreamscape, it introduced it's self as Yuki Terumi, he is curious about the being in front of him. But hid it well and simply Quirk an Eyebrow.

Yuki Terumi's face morphed from a grin into a frown, taken aback at the casual mood switch, prepared for anything, the being opened his mouth and…

…

"now what's yours?"

..

Gin is dumbfound at how casual the mod switch was, but nether the less gave him his name

"Gin Ichimaru"

* * *

Terumi stared at the young male in front of him, he has an eerie resemblance to both his ex-vessels, but he can't waste time, with his self-observation he could last a week or a month if stretching it,

"an interesting name" his face still in a frown

Before his future host could respond he made his offer,

"tell me Gin , what do you want? I can provide the answer to anything you can wish for?"

Humans by nature, will always seek to gain something that they could never get, hence why they are so easy to manipulate.

Gin's face morphed into one of deep thought, then his face softened and turned back into a smile

"I Don't need anything, I am a lieutenant of the soul society. I have all I need"

Now Terumi usually does not take rejection well, but there is one part that caught his interest

"what the hell is the soul society? is it some sort of cult, worshiping some sort of vegan God Prick"

Gin, taken aback with this response, shows a look of confusion

"what do you mean by "vegan"? and how do you not know about the soul society? "

Looking back at the being known as Terumi, he seems to have a look of contemplation which then morphed into a frown, then a grin, then a laugh, gin watched on til Terumi stops, then his face broke into a grin.

"tell me Gin, what do you know about the boundary?"

* * *

"boundary?" gin asked questioningly, " i believe i am unfamiliar with the term"

as his dreamscape is replaced with a white void, Terumi spoke up with a mocking grin

"oh, i will tell you secrets, secrets and knowledge, that people would only dream about?"

gin quirked an eyebrow " what's the catch?"

Terumi broke out into a laugh "simple"

his face then broke into a grin

"just find me, in the kiln, between two worlds, and..."

he threw something

gin caught it and inspected it, i twas a chain, unlike any he saw before, it has a sleek head and a blade like end.

and with that Terumi spoke up

"something to remember this by"

and with that Gin awoken.

* * *

Gin awoken from his sleep

_Was this all a dream?_

clearly it wasn't near his bed the same chain, resting by the bed side.

he could ignore the dream,

or...

* * *

"Captain-Aizen, i request a 1 year break, where i am temporarily relieved from duty."

Aizen,Blinked, it was not uncommon for Vice captains to request for a break, but usually they have a good reason.

he was approached by Gin in the middle of a squad meeting

with all the experiment's , and tests he was conducting, he could not be distracted, for his future.

with a gentle tone he replied

"why so, did something happen?"

he needed to know the reason for his sudden departure.

_that and i can's risk any thing that will effect the plan_

"i feel that i need to hone my skills in solitude"

a simple and short answer, but it does not reveal anything nor explains anything to him, but with everyone watching hims and the fac that he needs to keep up the friendly appearance

"very well i will grant it"

with that Gin's smile grew

"thank you capt'n, i shall leave shortly"

and with that he left

* * *

Gin was about to leave, he was packing up items he would need for his travels, so he packed all the necessities,

clothes, a cloak, some dried persimmon (can never have enough of them), the chain, and a photo of Rangiku

_Ahh... the good times _

gazing at the photo for awhile longer, Gin slung his ransack and put on his cloak, before exiting his quarters.

as he was leaving he suddenly stopped. and turned to the left to make a detour to squad 12's barbrcks,

too leave a message for an old friend

and with that he left, off to exit the Seretei gates.

* * *

A.N

sorry for the constant repost, i am still trying to plan how terumi's motives and stuff. since in the end i need gin/terumi's goal to be a logical goal for his drive.

also recomendations for gin's Astral finish


	4. sorry

sorry, this story will be skiped, simpily put after Gin meets Terumi and goes to the forbidden gate (it is in hueco mundo because according to the wiki it is in the space between the soul society and the world of the living) as such they fuse, similar to Kazuma kalv, and then terumi learns of the world , and is abit lost, (the whole reson he hates the amateratsu unit is because of his lingk, he was practically it's body guard/ executioner, so i reason she made him do something really bad/terrible against his morality), also in this story, Terumi cam materialize in the soul society and huecomundo, sue to the reshi satiration, but for resons similar to his self obervation, it takes alot out of him as such stay with Gin, the next story will focus to the rest of the 170 years, they will be short stories that set up the main plot when we get to the cannon events, think of them as event intervention, also i will include the sternritters, sorry but i have a sickness called lazy writing.


End file.
